


Let My Soul's Shadows

by fuckinqueen



Series: Poemland [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen
Series: Poemland [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114448
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Let My Soul's Shadows

When people ask if I'm alright,  
what is the answer?  


  
"M, I'm fine."  
Brightly, cheerily, in character.  


  
I'm believed, only if that.  
If I'm accused of something  
And it isn't true,  
can I say that?  
No. Not at all.  
Instead I have to pretend it was my fault.  


  
I do this to protect others,  
dont be fooled.  


  
In my current state of mind  
depression is constant.  


  
In my current state of mind  
sleep is all I do.  


  
I'm sorry for my lack of interest.  
I'm sorry for my lack of enthusiasm.  
I know, it's disappointing  
when my promises are broken  
I'm trying.  
I'm trying.  
Believe me, I try.  


  
I know I said I'm taking a break,  
but  
I'm posting all the time?  
Poems are my outlet.  
I hate my poetry.  
I HATE MY POETRY.  
Do I want to use poems?  
No, no NO.  


  
None of you deserve this.  
I know that I'm not worth it.  
I'm trying to not be negative  
I'm just trying to live and live  
and live  
and not die  
of suicide.  


  
Anyways,  
sorry for the negativity.  
I hope all of you learn to ignore me.  


  
In fact…  
Um…  
After this…  
I wont post I promise.  


  
_Let my soul's shadows  
Let my soul's shadows go  
I'm sorry for the inconvenience  
But it's just not right to hold it  
I just have a question.  
It is cold or warm  
In your hands?  
Please give me input…  
_

  
_Let…  
Let the bird fly  
Let it fly into the wind  
Towards that beautiful thing that we call our sun  
_

  
_My favorite thing is the moon  
Do you see it shining in the night sky?  
Doesn't it make you…  
Doesn't it make you cry?  
Don't you wanna just scream  
Out…  
Out your pain inside?  
Or just murmur how you feel?  
Any reaction  
For our beautiful moon.  
Thank You.  
_


End file.
